Scaredy Cat
by koalacutie
Summary: Puck has to prove he's not a scaredy cat to Musterseed and Daphne. In his own unique way. What will he do? Includes The song 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. Puckabrina.


**Hey people. This is a one-shot. Includes the song 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm or 'What Makes You Beautiful.'**

**Just to note, Puck and Sabrina are seventeen. Daphne is thirteen.**

**Warning: Puck has sort of matured over the years. Deal with it. People change.**

Sabrina was insecure. That was a fact. Puck had caught her many times, just staring at herself in the mirror, a look of displeasure on her face. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, that he loved her, but he couldn't. Why? Because the Trickster King didn't fall in love. He just didn't.

One day, a Tuesday, Puck was on the phone with his brother, Mustardseed.

"Puck you're a scaredy cat." Mustardseed had suddenly said. This had made Puck very angry.

"I am the trickster King." He yelled into the phone. "The imp, the most magnificent person in the world. How dare you call me a scaredy cat!"

Mustardseed sighed. "Fine then prove that you're not a chicken."

"How?"

"Tell Sabrina Grimm that she's beautiful and that you love her. In your own unique way." Mustardseed said.

"Fine. That's easy." Puck puffed out his chest.

"Oh yeah, can I talk to the little Grimm girl?" Mustardseed asked.

"Um sure." Puck said. "Marshmallow!" he screamed. She came running into the room, pigtails flying behind her.

"Gimme the phone!" the little girl cried. Puck handed it over and went to look for food.

"How did I do?" Musterseed asked.

The girl giggled. "Good, thank you for the help. I know matchmaking isn't something you usually do for fun."

"Puck's pride is definitely his weak spot. And I'd do anything for you." Mustardseed said. The two hung up.

Daphne hoped Puck's pride would get him to admit that he loved Sabrina Grimm.

llliiillliiilllliiii

"Attention students," The school's principal said over the intercom. "Our homecoming dance is coming up, and the band One Direction is playing."

Sabrina grinned. She loved that band.

"No date required, but I hope everyone comes!" The intercom went off.

The entire class began to chat excitedly. Sabrina sighed. It wasn't like anyone was going to ask her to the dance. Why couldn't she have her mother's gorgeous looks?

On the other side of the classroom, Puck was blowing spitballs at the teacher. He knew all of his friends had a crush on Sabrina. But unlike him, the all mighty Trickster King, they were all wimps. Puck thought about asking Sabrina to the dance, but Mustardseed had said that he had to do it uniquely. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Llliiillliiiilliii

Sabrina was amazed at how many people asked her to the dance. She was more amazed at how she had declined every offer.

This was Ferryport Landing's first dance. The town had never had enough people to hold a dance before. That reason made this dance more important than anything.

"Hey Sabrina."

Sabrina turned around to see one of Puck's friends behind her. He was also the hottest guy in school. Brady.

"Hi." She whispered. His eyes were so… blue.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Brady grinned at her, flashing his dimples/

"Su- sure." Sabrina blushed. All the girls in the courtyard were staring at her jealously.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six." With that he walked away.

Lllllliiiillliiillii

Puck watched the whole thing from the edge of the courtyard. Of course his best friend was the one to ask Sabrina out.

He sighed and decided to deal with the problem later. He flew home, not wanting to face the older Grimm girl at that moment.

When he got home he tried to recall the name of the band that was playing at their dance.

One dimension? No.

One Crimson? That didn't sound right.

One Princess? Dang, where was he getting these names?

One Direction. That was it. He logged on to YouTube and searched the name. He went through a lot of their songs, and decided he sort of liked this band. He looked at the next video. 'What Makes You Beautiful' Music video. He clicked on it and listened.

As he listened, the lyrics got to him. They reminded him about Sabrina. Insecure. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. A unique way to tell Sabrina.

He sighed. "Why am I doing this, anyway?" He said out loud. One of his chimps looked at him.

"Do I really want Grimm to know how I feel about her? I know Grimm and I aren't friends or anything, but what if I tell her and she hates me forever?" He lay down and looked at the stars above him. His chimp, Johnson, pointed a finger at him.

Puck sat up and glared at the chimp. "I am not a scaredy cat!" he screamed.

The chimp shook his head.

"Johnson, you are never allowed to say that to me again!" Puck bellowed. The chimp crossed his arms over his chest and gave Puck a pointed look.

"Oh, you want me to prove it, do you?" He stood up and stormed to the door. "Fine then, I will!" He opened the door and stormed out. He came back in a second later, sheepishly. "I don't know where I was going, it's almost midnight."

The chimp screeched.

"Hey that's a great idea! I'll pull a prank!"

Iiiilllliiillliiiiiiilllll

Morning came, and Sabrina woke up to find all of her clothes hung to the ceiling and painted green! Still wet paint, dripped down onto her white bed spread.

"Puck!" She screamed.

The boy flew into her room.

"Come on! You're seventeen! Too old for pranks." Sabrina growled.

"I'll never be too old for pranks!" Puck said. "Now the king needs to eat, so bye- bye peasant." He flew out of the room.

Sabrina tried to start pulling her clothes down from the ceiling. She had to jump to reach most of them. At least her dress for the dance was saved. She silently thanked her mom for putting it in Relda's closet for safe keeping.

liiiiiiiiiillllliiiillllii

It was the night of the dance.

Sabrina came out of the bathroom after attempting to do her make- up. Her attempt at the fine art of make- up had failed. In other words, she looked like a raccoon.

Sabrina's friend, Amanda, was examining herself in the mirror. Sabrina watched her friend jealously. Amanda looked gorgeous. She was wearing a strapless midnight blue dress that came two inches above her knees. A black sash around her waist tied it together. The dress made Amanda's pretty blue eyes pop.

Amanda turned around and nearly screamed in fright. "Oh my gosh." She said. "You nearly scared me half to death. What happened?"

"Let's just say, I suck at being a girl."

Amanda smiled. "Come into the bathroom and I'll help you."

Sabrina smiled gratefully at her friend, and half an hour later, she also looked very pretty. But still, Sabrina was jealous of her best friend. Why did Sabrina get the ugly looks?

Amanda seemed to read her mind. "Sabrina, why do you think you're so ugly?" Amanda asked as they exited the bathroom.

Daphne was seated on the bed that she shared with Sabrina.

Sabrina blushed at the awkward question. "I don't know…"

Daphne looked at her sister. "It probably doesn't help that Puck calls you Ugly." The little girl said. "He just says that because he thinks you're a hottie."

Sabrina's mouth dropped open, and her face got even hotter, if that was even possible. Amanda giggled beside her.

"Daphne! I know you're convinced Puck and I are in love or something, but it's NOT true!" Sabrina squealed.

Daphne giggled and walked to the door, "You look pretty by the way."

Illliiillllliiiiillliill

The older girls followed Daphne down the stairs. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen. When the girls came in, Veronica and Granny Relda gushed over them. Puck and Henry were at the sink, with their backs turned to the girls. They both turned to see what the commotion was about.

Henry dropped his fork, and Puck just stood there with his mouth dropped open, staring at Sabrina.

Sabrina blushed at sat down in her usual seat between her father and sister. Puck sat across from her and tried not to let his eyes wander.

Sabrina tried not to stare at Puck, but it was impossible. He looked _Clean_! His hair was actually combed, and he was wearing a suit and tie.

"Like what you see. Ugly?" Puck asked. But he seemed distracted.

"Ok, you guys should get ready to leave." Veronica said.

"Where's Basil?" Daphne asked her mom.

"Taking a nap." Henry said. "Before you go, Sabrina, there are some rules."

Sabrina sighed. Amanda came to her rescue. "Oh no Brady's here! No time Mr. Grimm. We need to go!"

Amanda pulled her friend out the door, with Puck following behind them.

"Is Brady really here?" Sabrina asked.

"He is now." Amanda pointed at a black convertible pulling in to the driveway. Sabrina turned to Puck.

"I assume you're flying." Sabrina said.

"You got that right, Ugly." He began walking toward the forest.

"Amanda, where's your date?" Sabrina asked.

"Right there." Amanda pointed to a red car pulling up beside the convertible.

Sabrina waved at her friend and got into Brady's car. Brady smiled at her, but didn't say anything. Sabrina sighed, a little hurt. No compliments? Was she really that ugly?

Illllliiilllliiiillll

The dance was fully in swing when Puck got there. He saw Sabrina and Brady talking with Amanda and her date, Paul.

A wave of jealousy washed over Puck. He was going to change Sabrina's relationship with Brady, if it was the last thing he did.

He marched over to the group and looked at Sabrina. "Sabrina, want to dance?"

Sabrina looked at Puck like he had grown another head. "No, not really." She said. She turned back to Brady.

Anger took place of envy inside Puck. His eyes wandered over to the band stand where One Direction was setting up. He suddenly remembered his unique idea.

He walked over to the band stand but was stopped by the band's manager. "Sorry, no one meets the band." The guy said. Puck just punched him in the face. The man remained unaffected, so Puck threw a glop grenade at him.

The manager was taken by surprise. "Ew. This really smells." He muttered, glaring at Puck.

The principle made his way over to them. "Harold, please go clean up. You're stinking up this dance." He commanded. "I'll take care of Robin."

The manager grunted, but did as he was told. The principle turned to Puck. "As for you Mr. Goodfellow."

"Please let me talk to the band!" Puck tried his best to make those puppy dog eyes girls usually made. "I need to impress a girl."

"Let him in!" One of the band members cried. "One fan won't hurt."

The principal sighed, but Puck was soon standing next to the band. "By the way, I'm not a fan. You guys should actually be fans of me! The Trickster King!"

He band just stared at him. "Anyways," One guy spoke up. "What can we help you with? Autographs?

"As if. Listen up." Puck commanded. "I'm impressing a girl tonight, so I need you guys to sing that one song. 'What Makes you Beautiful'."

"We were going to play that song first anyway." One of the members said.

"Yeah? Well now you're playing it last." He held up a glop grenade. "I'm not afraid to use this."

The band members nodded not looking the least bit scared. "We don't mind. We're totally happy to help you with your girl troubles." The lead singer smiled.

"Ew. Nice person." Puck muttered. He walked back to the rest of the students.

One direction soon began to play and everyone danced around having fun. Only Puck watched from the corner, his back against the wall.

"I am going to prove I'm no chicken to Mustardseed, if it's the last thing I do." Puck said. A thought suddenly came over him. Since when did Mustardseed even care what happened to Puck and Sabrina? It must have been his new crush on Daphne that changed him. People changed. He had. Puck had become more caring, less pranking and had even fallen in love.

Illlliiiillliiiiillliiiiii

Sabrina poured herself a glass of punch, when Brady walked up to her. He held out his hand. "Want to dance?" He asked.

"Sabrina blushed. "I don't dance."

"Ok." He walked away, leaving a shocked Sabrina staring after him.

"Rude." She muttered. She turned towards the rest of the students. They were all partying. She saw Amanda dancing with Paul. Then she noticed Brady dancing with another girl. Hurt, she scanned the room for Puck. He was watching the crowd from the other side of the Gym. He seemed deep in thought.

Sabrina walked over to some of her other friends, who were all chatting about, oblivious to the dance going around them. Soon Sabrina was laughing, and enjoying herself.

Sometime later, the slow dances began, but Brady didn't come back for Sabrina. Hurting inside, Sabrina sat on the bleachers and watched the dance, tears escaping once in a while. She barely noticed Puck sit down next to her.

"Wow, who knew Grimm ever cried. Are you actually becoming a girl?"

"Go away Puck.' Sabrina whispered.

"Where's that Brady guy. Oh, I see him. He's dancing with that redhead girl over there. She's pretty." Puck went on.

More tears flew down Sabrina's cheeks. "Go away Puck, I don't feel like putting up with your comments. And isn't Brady your best friend?"

Puck sighed. "Sorry. That was mean of me."

They sat in silence.

"Do you want to dance?" Puck asked her. She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. Puck sighed and got up. But instead of leaving her on the bleachers, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Ok everyone last dance of the night." The principal said into the microphone.

One Direction began to sing What Makes You Beautiful. Sabrina looked around, but Puck had seemed to disappear. Amanda walked up to Sabrina and the two friends began to party. But Sabrina still wondered where Puck had gone.

_**You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<strong>_

Puck showed up behind Sabrina and pleaded Amanda to leave with his eyes. Amanda nodded and left. Confused at why her friend had suddenly left, Sabrina turned around.

"I don't sing, but pretend I'm the one singing this." Puck said, grinning.

Sabrina turned toward the bandstand, just listening to the lyrics.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>_

_**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That what makes you beautiful<strong>_

Beside her, Puck hummed the lyrics. People danced around them, but Sabrina just stood there._****_

_**So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<strong>_

Puck had to agree with the last two lines. Every time he had made a move, Sabrina would either look away, or punch him.

The time when he kissed her when they were eleven.

The shrinking car incident._****_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>_

_**[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<strong>_

"What kind of sick prank is this, snotface?" Sabrina cried turning to Puck. "Why do you want to hurt me so much?" Tears streamed down her face.

Sabrina's word stung. "This isn't a prank, Sabrina."

_**Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana**_

Puck took Sabrina's tear streaked face in between his hands.

On stage the band stopped singing, deciding that Puck could sing this verse himself. The entire audience turned toward to where the band was pointing and directing them to look.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful"<p>

Puck sang softly. Sabrina tried to look away, but Puck held her face tightly and she was forced to look into his emerald eyes.

The band continued singing, the party continued, but Puck just stood there staring at Sabrina intently.  
><em><strong><br>Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>_

_**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<strong>_

Puck felt the sudden urge to kiss her. So he did.

And this time he was rewarded with Sabrina punching him again, giggling and then leaning in for another kiss.

The Trickster king had never been happier.

Now if only he knew that Daphne had watched that entire thing through the magic mirror….


End file.
